1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diodes, and particularly to a light emitting diode with a stable color temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness have promoted their wide use as a light source. Now, LEDs are commonly applied in environmental lighting. It is well known that color temperature and intensity of the LEDs are affected by the variations in the temperature of the LEDs. Thus, how to stabilize the color temperature and intensity of the light emitting diode are substantially important issues.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED with a stable color temperature which can overcome the described limitations.